Plan de reconciliación
by cubanaclau
Summary: Historia chistosa de 2 amigas con una idea muy loca para que unir a las heyas nuevamente .
1. Chapter 1

Hola niñas(os) bueno esta es una nueva FF que sera corta como d caps es solo una idea en la que pense y creo que sera chistosa , es sobre dos mejores amigas que trataran de reconciliar a las heyas ( las 2 son gleeks)

Cap 1

Eran las 3pm y haciamos tareas que nos habian dejado en la escuela .Estabamos en casa de Laura mi mejor amiga .

L: Ya hicistes el problema número 4?- dijo mirando a su amiga quien no estaba muy concentrada en la tarea

Camila: No apenas voy por el primero , pasame los otros es que no le entiendo nada

L: Claro que no vas a entender si te la pasas en el celular siempre que hacemos tareas , y a ver por qué siempre me copias?

C: Por qué siempre me dejas copiar?

L: Ok ya , pero apurate para terminar esto temprano - dijo dandome con desden su cuaderno para copiar los probemas que yo no habia resuelto

Mientras que Camila hacia la tarea, es decir copiaba de mi tarea me puse en la laptop a ver varios videos de glee en youtube , me asombre en el momento que vi uno que se titulaba " El cambio en la relacion de Naya y Heather" en ese instante sin pensarlo un segundo le pinche en el video para verlo duraba unos 6 minutos un poco largo para mi gusto pero el este se veia interesante . Todo comenzaba con fotos de Naya y Heather a traves de la primera temporada en cuanto se hicieron mejores amigas y una voz de fondo narrando la " historia de ellas 2 ", pasaba a las segunda temporada en donde se ve que su lazo de amistad es mas fuerte en donde hay mas muestras de cariños etc, hasta que llega al beso que se dieron en uno de los conciertos que dieron en el Glee tour , una voz dramatica dice al fondo " pero que paso desde ese momento , Naya y Heather no han sido las mismas ..." . Tenia decidido seguir viendo este video hasta que Camila me saco de mi concertracion

C: Hey - me decia dandome golpecitos en el brazo ya que yo no lo respondia - que dice aqui no entiendo tu letra ?

L: Cami! que no vez que estoy viendo un video

C: No importa, el video puede esperar que dice aqui , ya casi termino tu letra es muy rara deberias mejorarla

L: Camila! primero: no hables alto estoy aqui a tu lado y te escucho y segundo: mi letra no es rara o si?

C: Es demasiiado rara parece garabatos lo que escribes , pero como sea que dice aqui?

Me acerque un poco hacia donde estaba para "traducirle" lo que decia en esa parte del problema en cuanto se me ocurrio preguntarle algo

L: Hey tonta, no haz notado como que las Heyas se han separado desde que se dieron ese beso en el concierto?

C: Ahh sii! de hecho hay un video que habla sobre eso

L: Aja lo se era el que estaba viendo cuando me interrumpistes

C: Ups lo siento no sabia - dijo con cara de bebe arrepentida - Jaja sabes algo?

L: No se a ver dime

C: siempre he pensado como en secuestrarlas no literalmente solo unirlas como por un dia para ver si resuelven sus problemas jaja pero es una idea tonta

Vi a Laura poner su cara de pensativa , esa cara solo la ponia cuando obviamente pensaba pero en algo que debia hacer seriamente y despues de un unos segundos ponia esa sonrisa de que algo tramaba .

C: no no no conozco esa cara que estas pensando hacer

L: Me conoces ya sabes lo que estoy pensando

C: es imposible no podemos es imposible como se te ocurre - dije desesperadamente

L: que tiene vivimos en la misma ciudad que ellas y tenemos de ventaja que estan grabando y sabemos donde queda el estudio .

C: Puedo decir que no?

L: no , no puedes

C: Entonces que tienes en mente

Laura me explica el plan no es tan loco ,es EXTREMADAMENTE arriesgado si nos sale mal no sabemos que haran nuestros padres en cuanto se enteren ...

C: ok muy bien entiendo todo , pero quiero decirte algo y no puedes decir que no.

L: a ver que es?

C: nos tendremos que tomar muchisimas fotos con ellas y obligar a naya que nos mencione en el twitter , aaa y otra cosa tambien hay que decirles que llamen a alguien del cast para que vayan a recogerlas.

L: Dianna! - dijo abriendo los ojos felizmente

C: eres adivinadora o que? en esa misma estaba pensando

Bueno diganme que les parecio este solo es el principio el proxx cap sera el "secuestro"asi que dejen RW y den sus opiniones

**Todo es producto de nuestra imaginacion**

**Mi twitter : Claudiacrazy**

**EL twitter de la editora que no edita esta fic xD : shiina94**


	2. Chapter 2

Holaa! como estan espero que bien bueno aqui les va el 2do cap a ver que les parece los caps son cortos es una ff cortita **TODO ES PRODUCTO DE NUESTRA IMAGINACION **

Era miercoles lo que significaba que era otro dia normal teniamos clases pero ese dia decidimos " saltarnolas" solo para llevar acabo el plan que tenemos , de " secuestrar" a Naya y Hemo , son las 5am , Laura me habia dicho que me levantara temprano ya que en Glee empiezan a grabar bien temprano a eso de las 6am - 6.30am , y nuestra idea es que ninguna de las dos vayan a grabar hoy . Escucho mi celular sonar lo contesto sin mirar quien es aunque no es facil adivinarlo la unica que sabe que estoy despierta a esta hora es...

C: Laura no me tienes que llamar ya se lo que tengo que hacer de hecho si no te diste cuenta ya estoy despierta- digo con una voz somnolienta

L: No noto tu voz muy despierta que digamos

C: Pues claro que no , sono las 5am de la mañana ya sabes que no soy una persona de mañana da gracias de que no estoy durmiendo asi que no me exijas

L: ok ok ya sabes que tienes que hacer en los estudios, mi hermano te acompañara!

C: Quee!? , Alberto serio!? no , por favor dime que estas bromeando , que paso con tu admirador todo inmenso y fuerte que nos iva ayudar !?

L: Cancelo a ultima hora se le presento algo , aparte que tiene que mi hermano te acompañe !?

C: Como de que que tiene , me va estar molestando y ligando todo el camino no me podre concentrar en nuestra mision de seguro me dira " hola nena como te ha hido" - dije imitando su voz ya que es bastante graciosa

L: Jajajaja el no habla asi ,ok le dire que hoy no te moleste

C: Mejor dile que nunca mas me moleste

L: jajaja tratare haz bien tu parte , te veo en el hotel suerte

C: Bye

Cerre la llamada y me decidi a levantarme de mi cama para darme un baño relajante ... Al salir del baño veo 3 llamadas perdidas en mi celular veo que son de Alberto y decido llamarlo .

C: Que quieres tonto?

A: Ya estoy al frente de tu casa!

C: Ya voy esperame un momento

Antes de que pudiera dar respuesta le cerre la llamada

Me vesti sencilla y simple un par de jeans ajustado una t shirt color gris , un sweater blanco ya que hacia un poco de frio y un par de converse , y claro mis protectores de cuerpo para lo que tenemos planeado hacer . Mis papas estan dormidos todavia, les dije ayer que me iva temprano a una excursion de la escuela . Al llegar a donde estaba parqueado el auto de Alberto , me quedo sorprendida nunca habia visto el auto de el es una camioneta Land Rover 4x4 del año 2010 , al entrar al mismo le digo ...

C: Wow esto si es un auto , nuevo?

A: No hace ya 2 años que lo tengo pero como tu no te fijas en nada

C: Ya no me reproches por no haberme fijado en tu lindo auto, pasa por starbucks necesito tomar un cafe

Llegamos a starbucks y al bajar el me grita desde su camioneta

A: Traime uno si?

C: ok! - le repondo de la misma forma

Compro mis 2 cafes y seguimos nuestro rumbo hacia los estudios eran las 6.15 asi que teniamos poco tiempo , la ventaja era que estaba cerca.

Al darme cuenta en menos de 3 min estamos al frente de los estudios

A: Llegamos apurate no tengo tu tiempo

C: ok , tienes un caracter muy raro o bipolar jaja

Bajo de la camioneta y empiezo a observar todo alrededor hay bastante seguridad y un guardia en la entrada de los estudios , creo que hare el intento de preguntarle al seguridad a ver si me suelta algo , pero antes de cualquier movimiento que haga siento mi celular vibrar veo que es Alberto el que me llama lo miro , le hago señas que para que me llama , y solo me contesta de la misma manera señalando al celular para que contestara

C: Que quieres que no vez que estoy ocupada

A: Veo que te acercas al seguridad no tienes porque , mira hacia tu izquierda esa no es Naya!?

Miro detenidamente y si es Naya la misma de carne y hueso , guarde mi telefono tiempo suficiente para lo que tenemos planeado voy corriendo por la acera hacia su auto para provocar un ligero accidente ! ... Sigo corriendo de forma bastante rapido y calculo a la velocidad que va una bastante apropiada para que no me haga daño , entonces veo y me tiro delante del carro , siento chocar con su defensa y caer al piso ( ok no fue muy buena idea hacer esto) , estoy bastante consiente por lo que se que Naya se baja del auto y va ayudarme inmediatamente .

N: Estas bien ? me escuchas?

C: Hola! si estoy bien solo me di unos cuantos golpes , eres Naya Rivera , o por dios eres mi idola - intento levantarme pero al parecer en verdad si me di unos golpes porque me duele un poco mi pierna

N: Hola si soy yo , no importa te llevare de inmediato al hospital para que te vea un doctor

C: Gracias pero no es necesario ..

En ese momento llega Alberto y empieza su parte

A: Claro que si es necesario mira lo que esta señorita te ha hecho

N: Disculpe señor no la vi cuando cruzaba la calle , ademas quien es usted?

A: Soy un amigo de la señorita a quien usted acaba de atropellar , su nombre es Camila

N: Muy bien necesitamo llevarla a un hospital tal vez tenga alguna fractura

A: Esta bien la llevaremos en mi auto

N: Perfecto dejame estacionar mi carro entonces , para no dejarlo aqui en medio de la calle

A: No se preocupe lleve a Camila a mi auto - le señalo su camioneta - y yo estaciono el suyo

Siento a Naya llevandome hacia el Land Rover es un sueño hecho realidad , solo quitando la parte de mis dolores , entramos al auto ella empieza a preguntarme que me duele , y yo solo veo a Alberto como estaciona su auto y revisa alguna que otra cosa que nos pueda servir de ayuda , ahora lo observo regresar hacia nosotras .

A: Todo bien ya ahora vamos hacia el hospital

El enciende su camioneta y saco un pañuelo que tengo en unos de mis bolsillos , se lo pongo en la nariz de Naya y empieza a decir..

N: Que haces sueltame , sueltame llamare a la policia ...-

Eso fue lo unico que pudo decir hasta que cayo en un corto sueño

C: lo siento todo es por una buena causa - susurre antes de empezar hablar con alberto

A: Hey tu loca , Laura me dijo otra plan algo de algun autografo no menciono nada de choques y eso

C: Eso no estaba en el plan solo lo añadi a ultima hora

A: Estas loca , como se te ocurre ? - dijo bastante alterado -podrias haberte matado , que te pasa Camila .

C: Ya Alberto no fue nada solo unos rasguños y yap solo eso

A: Tuviste suerte no se que habria hecho si te hubiese pasado algo

C: No empiezes ok necesito que te concentres en llegar al hotel

A: D verdad nena no se que habia hecho te aprecio mucho

C: Alberto pareces un niño de 8 años madura tienes 19 y yo soy de 17 ..

No lo deje que dijera una palabra mas me estaba poniendo nerviosa con todo eso de " que habria hecho si te pasara algo " solo me puso al tanto de que Naya estuviera dormida hasta que llegaramos al Hotel el cual estaba un poquito bastante lejos...

**A ver diganme que les parecio el cap! a mi me encanto escribirlo bueno cualquier sugerencia dudas ya me dicen gracias por sus RW y espero mas :) **

**Twitter mio : claudiacrazy**

**EL twitter de la editora que no edita esta fic xD pero es mi editora : shiina94**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola niñas (os) lo siento lo siento lo siento disculpenme por no actualizar antes es que la escuela me tiene sin tiempo muchas tareas trabajos x_x y ahora que estoy en el año de la graduacion peor , bueno espero que hayan estado bien , sin mas aqui esta el cap espero que les guste **

Llegamos al hotel naya todavia seguia "dormida" Alberto me ayudo a sacarla del auto sin que nadie se diera cuenta que era la mismisima Naya Rivera , con el cuerpo de Alberto todo grande y ancho pudimos entrarla al hotel . Y subiamos en el ascensor cuando sono mi celular

C: Si?

L: Camila donde andas ya te haz tardado mucho

C: Ya ando en el ascensor abreme la puerta

L: Todo salio bien ? como lo planeamos ?

C: Si despues te cuento .

En ese momento Alberto alcanzo a escuchar lo que su hermana le pregunto a Camila y tomo el celular de esta y dijo :

A: Claro que no esta loca se lanzo sobre el auto de Naya casi se mata

Camila le quito el telefono de sus manos " dame eso chismoso"

L: Camila como que te lanzastes al carro de Naya estas loca o que te pasa?

Antes de que Laura pudiera decir otra cosa Camila le cerro la llamada

Llegaron al piso indicado y la puerta ya estaba abierta para que Alberto, Camila y Naya pudieran entrar

A: Hay esta nena no es nada ligera , cuando despierte le dire que haga dieta - dijo Alberto dejando a Naya en en una silla

Camila y Laura dijeron a la vez: Alberto!

A: Que!? , es la verdad

C: El que debe hacer dieta eres tu , mejor ya sal no te necesitamos, te puedes ir

L: Si hermanito baja y quedate en el auto o en el lobby , nosotras te avisamos si necesitamos de tu presencia va?

A: Ok hermanita , Camila mi amor no hagas mas locuras nose que seria mi vida sin ti.

C: Ya vete dejame en paz , por Dios cuando vas a entender

A: Ok nena ya vas a ver algun dia caeras

L: Alberto ya vete

Laura cerro la puerta y Alberto se dirjio hacia el lobby a descansar un rato de todo lo que habia ocurrido

Mientras tanto en la habitacion del hotel

L: Camila que te pasa como se te ocurre hacer eso de saltar hacia el carro de Naya?

C: Ya se estuvo mal podria haberme lastimado pero no paso nada , solo me hice algunos rasguños nada mas , mejor ya dejemos de hablar de mi y busquemos el celular de Naya para mandarle el mensaje a Heather para que venga?

L: Ok hagamos eso , pero no crees que te libraras de mi sermón señorita

C: Como quieras

Laura le reviso la cartera a Naya y ahi estaba su celular con el número de Heather

Camila le arrebato el telefono de las manos de su amiga

C: Dame eso yo le escribo

L: Oye por que tan molesta?

Camila no contestó solo se dedico a escribir el mensaje para que Heather fuera a "visitar" a Naya

C: Ya listo ahora esperemos a que venga

L: Puedo ver el mensaje? - dijo pidiendole el telefono con su mano izquierda

El mensaje decia " Necesito hablar contigo es importante ven a este hotel ************** habitacion **********"

Al terminar de leer el mensaje escucho como Naya empezaba a despertarse de su sueño

N: En donde estoy ? Quienes son ustedes?- dijo un poco adormecida

L: No te preocupes no te vamos hacer nada

Naya no podia escapar ya que no tenia fuerza por lo que Camila le dio a oler para poderla traer al hotel

Pasaron como unos 40 minutos en que Laura hablaba y trataba de tranquilizar a Naya , y Camila se limpiaba sus rasguños , hasta que alguien toco la puerta

Laura abrio y se quedo sin palabras , la que estaba parada en la puerta era Heather Morris en carne y hueso no podia creerlo que habia venido

H: Disculpen me debo haber equivocado

Naya grito desde la sala

N: Heather ven eres tu ?

Hemo entro como una bala a la habitacion y eso nos dios tiempo de cerrar la puerta ...

**Continuara...**

**Espero que les haya gustado tratare de actualizar mas seguido , disculpen si esta un poco corto el cap :(**

**Besos Claudia**

**twitter de claudia : claudiacrazy **

**twitter de mi editora que no edita esta ff : shiina94**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola como estas espero que bien miles de disculpas por no escribir mas seguido es que ando super ocupada con la escuela exámenes y mas cosas: s pero bueno , espero que esta semana de vacaciones actualice lo que queda de esta fic sin mas el cap**

Al instante en que cerramos la puerta , Heather se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Naya .

H: Nay que paso, que haces aquí? , con estas personas? – miro de reojo a Camila y Laura

N: No me acuerdo muy bien , solo recuerdo haber atropellado a ella – señalo a Camila – y después todo me es un poco borroso

H: Y entonces quien mando este mensaje a mi celular? – saco el mismo , señalando el mensajes que aparentemente "Naya" mando

En ese momento Camila interrumpio…

C: Esa es mi culpa

Heather después de no haberle puesto atención a esas "chiquillas" durante esos minutos que estaba hablando con Naya , giro su cabeza para asi poderlas ver.

H: perdón pero que rayos hacen ustedes 2 aquí? , no entiendo nada de lo que esta pasando

C: Bueno mm..

L: creo que eso te lo debería decir yo – laura se decidio de una vez por toda hablar.

Pasaron unos 5 segundos y Laura no sabia que decir

H: Estoy esperando por una explicación , te comieron la lengua los ratones?

L: Disculpa es que estoy un poco asustada….

C: Mira lo que pasa es que mi amiga y yo , hicimos un pequeño plan para " secuestrarlas" – hizo signos con sus dedos en esa ultima palabra – no literalmente – corrijio al ver la cara de asombro de la rubia – es que todos sus fans , nos incluimos ahí , creen que están un poco alejadas , nose desde hace tiempo se les ven , como si estuvieran peleadas? , y bueno quisimos que arreglaran sus problemas

Heather tomo un suspiro y al parecer por la cara de Naya , todavía estaba procesando lo que acaba de decir esa niña que tenia al frente , no sabia que sus fans eran capaces de hacer eso .

N: wow – fue lo único que pudo decir naya

H: ok chicas eso es muy tierno , pero no lo pueden hacer solo porque si , saben que por eso nosotras las podemos demandar

Las caras de Laura y Camila cambiaron completamente , sabían que su plan podía terminar mal , pero nunca se imaginaron que ellas podían hacer eso .

L: Pero fue con buena intención ….

N: No se preocupen chicas no vamos a decir nada – alcanzo a decir con apenas un suspiro ya que no se sentía muy bien

H: si no se preocupen chicas .

C: uff que bien , pero entonces porque han estado tan distantes en estos últimos meses

Heather y Naya se miraron , tratando de formular una respuesta para estas niñas

H: No les diremos exactamente porque son cosas personales , pero eso si no estamos peleadas , solo que ambas estamos muy ocupadas con el trabajo y esas cosas.

N: si es lo que dice Hemo todo esta bien entre nosotras , solo que el tiempo no nos alcanza para salir mas seguido .

L: Bueno eso me tranquiliza

C: si igual a mi

L: bueno tenemos 2 favores que queremos que nos hagan.

En ese momento Naya trataba de levantarse , pero se mareo un poco , heather de inmediato la agarro de un brazo para que no se cayera

H: estas bien?

N: lo que se dice bien bien , pues no , estoy un poco mareada

H: ven siéntate , ya casi nos vamos al set , ryan debe estar furioso buscándonos , bueno cuales son esos favores a los que se refieren ?

L: 1ro queremos que nos perdonen de verdad , no fue nuestra intención molestarlas solo para una buena causa .

N: perdonado

L: y 2do quisiéramos tomarnos algunas fotos con ustedes podemos ?

H: claro claro

Tomaron nose como 30 o 40 fotos , fueron unas muy divertidas

Heather se paraba de su asiento ayudando a Naya hacer lo mismo .

H: Bueno chicas fue un gusto enorme en conocerlas , espero que nos volvamos a ver , y no sigan haciendo estas cosas , pueden que terminen mal

L: no te preocupes solo fue una locura que se nos ocurrio , no lo volvemos hacer

H: eso esperamos , de hecho cuando tengamos tiempo naya y yo haremos una twitcam les parece?

C: claro , que bien

N. y chicas – dijo naya antes de que abrieran la puerta para regresar a su vida diaria

L y c: si?

N: ni una palabra de esto a nadie ok? , ya saben que por cualquier cosa los periodistas inventan historias

L: somos una tumba , aparte no seria muy buena idea hablar de esto que le hicimos a ustedes .

H: si , asi es , bueno espero que estén bien

Naya al salir se dio cuenta de que le faltaba algo

N: mi celular!

C: aquí esta – se lo dio en el momento en que ella también se dio cuenta que el celular de Naya estaba adentro de la habitación .

N: gracias – y sin ningún aviso alguno abrazo primero a Camila y después a Laura , lo mismo hizo Heather

H: adiós chicas

Naya y heather se adentraron en el ascensor y se fueron .

Laura miro a Camila….

L: bueno no salio tan mal como me imaginaba .

C: si todo salio bien , excepto por los rasguños pero todo bien

L: sii tu y tu locura

C: ya no me regañes mejor llama a tu querido hermanito y dile que ya vamos a bajar.

L: como quieras ….

**Bueno chicas el próximo cap seria el final , que estén bien**

**Twitter : claudiacrazy**


End file.
